


【GGAD】恶龙与星辰（2）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】恶龙与星辰（2）

"祭……祭司？！"被酒色塞满了脑子的家伙完全来不及怀疑祭司大人为什么会出现在这种地方就已经被吓破了胆子。没人敢把年轻的祭司当成什么软弱可欺的角色，传说他动动手指就能让这种像老鼠一样常年生活在阴沟里的货色灰飞烟灭。

阿不思竭尽全力维持着表面的平静，乜斜着眼睛看了这几个人一眼，一言不发地继续朝巷口走去。

刚刚还气焰嚣张的酒徒也不敢再做计较，只忙着庆幸自己劫后余生，打着弯的膝盖还没有捋直就搀起同伙，头也不回地朝着巷子深处逃走了。

"你，你不能走！"莽撞的小偷从泥水里捡起魔杖，往衣服上胡乱蹭了蹭，就急急忙忙地追过去拉住了祭司的袖子，脏兮兮的手毫不见外地在对方纯白的衣服上留了几个黑手印。少年的手上没有多少力气，松垮垮地抓着布料，眼睛却亮得吓人，嘴上说着没有什么说服力的威胁，"我一整天没吃饭了，只要一顿饭就行。你要是走了，我只能继续回去偷东西……"

原来是在看自己晚餐上的面包。阿不思暗自松了一口气，发现刚才那股让自己心绪不宁的味道也一并消失了。这个世界也许没有那么危险，祭司暗自嘲笑起了自己的多心。"你看，我没有钱可以留给你了，也不能停在这里太久……但如果你愿意，搭上我的胳膊，我可以带你去个更安全的地方，然后帮你解决晚餐问题。"

 

冷清寡欲的布置丝毫没能影响金发小贼对食物的热情，阿不思看着他飞快地解决掉了盘子里堆起来的面包和一整碗甜汤，苍白的脸才在食物的热气中恢复了血色，英俊的外貌完全从饥饿的折磨中脱身出来，终于相信这个家伙刚才的确没有说谎。

眼前的盘子放空之后，少年抬起头来对着阿不思笑了一下，并不像其他人一样总是躲着祭司的目光。阿不思明白了他的请求，抬手把自己面前摞了一叠面包的盘子推了过去。他的胃口好得让人羡慕，对着半碗火腿汤，迅速地解决了本该属于阿不思的那一份。

年轻的祭司借晚餐时间认真打量了这个被自己暂时收留的金发窃贼，才发现他原来是个和自己年龄相仿的年轻人，身量甚至比自己还要挺拔一些。长得漂亮的年轻人总是容易让人放松警惕，但是他看向自己时那种盯住了猎物的猛兽才会有的眼神让阿不思不能彻底放下戒心，在桌子下面朝着这个丝毫不对自己设防的少年动了动魔杖，看着他手上的动作越来越慢，最后支撑不住，直接伏在餐桌上睡了过去……

阿不思怀着愧疚把少年挪到了床上，确信那个魔咒可以让他安稳地睡到天亮。

 

做完这些以后，古怪的热潮逐渐积累已经到了让阿不思无法站稳的程度，从未被满足过的欲望升高到了临界值，仅存的理智却催促着他拖着渐渐酸软无力的身体把自己反锁进浴室里，强忍着恶心把难以下咽的药水灌进喉咙。

阿不思甚至没有发现，自己踉跄着脚步躲出去的时候，本该沉睡于美梦之乡的金发少年已经悄无声息地坐了起来，湛蓝色的眸子里闪出危险的红光，眯着眼睛轻蔑地扫视过床头的读物之后，视线便紧紧粘在了年轻祭司的背影上……

药水进入体内没过多久，四肢百骸突然爆发出让人无法忽略的疼痛，阿不思狠狠地咬在自己的胳膊上才没有高声尖叫出来。身体渐渐适应了这份疼痛，他挣扎着起身，拧开了浴缸的冷水阀门。阿不思身上还穿着祭司厚重的长袍，已然顾不得考虑在浸透了冷水的布料里裹一整夜会给身体带来多大的损害就躺了进去。

水透过衣料的纹理，包裹着衣物覆盖下的每一寸肌肤，寒意顺着毛孔渗入体内，非但没有让阿不思好受一些，反而使他更清楚地感受到了自己高得吓人的体温。眼前熟悉的场景，扭曲成了花白的一片，馥郁的花香成了甜腻致命的毒药，让他的神志也逐渐变得模糊不清，只能努力让脖子靠在浴缸边缘，不让自己滑落进水中窒息。

阿不思觉得自己仿佛坠入了深不见底的寒冰地狱，意识随着冷水的冲击渐渐涣散，偏偏火焰又灼烧着他的内脏，让他甚至不能暂时晕过去，片刻解脱也无法得到。

 

就在阿不思苦苦挣扎的时候，一双手突然出现，指尖停在了他的太阳穴上。阿不思无力反抗——此时只需要一个最简单的魔咒，就能给他带来巨大的伤害，甚至杀死这个魔法史上最年轻、最强大的白袍祭司。

阿不思可能已经意识到了这一点，下意识地去抓自己的魔杖，但他已经虚弱到了连衣物的重量都会带来折磨的程度。精神支配不了肉体的活动，所有的挣扎也无济于事，像眼眶里泪水过载的凤凰，他甚至看不清不速之客的脸。

对方低声念了一句咒语，阿不思没来得及听清，就被似曾相识的树木清苦的味道攫住了心神。应该是某种温和又稳定的精神治疗魔法，固执地抚慰着疼痛带来的不安，阿不思的精神慢慢地松弛下来，把整颗头颅的重量交给了那双主人不明的手……

 

如果不是第二天没有熟悉的高热和浑身酸痛的后遗症，阿不思几乎要以为昨晚的经历是痛苦到极致以后产生的幻觉，他不记得自己在失去意识之前还来得及换下被冷水浸透了的长袍。

房间里还有另一个人走动的声音，他来不及多想，抓起床头柜子上的魔杖就跳了下来。

"如果我是你的话，就知道自己现在应该回到床上去休息。"金发小贼已经睡醒了，然后自作主张地给自己找了一套阿不思的旧衣服，裤腿尴尬地吊在半截。

"你知道了？"阿不思暗自估量着一忘皆空对记忆的损害程度。

"这没什么，如果你认为一个做过小偷的人不应该被饿死，我也不觉得让一个Omega做祭司是众人的耻辱。"少年到衣帽架就停了下来，举着双手不再往前走动。

被窥破了秘密的祭司没有开口，突然专注于用手指丈量自己的魔杖，过了很久才重新抬起头来。

"你叫什么名字？"

"我吗？盖勒特。"少年毫不吝惜自己的笑容，不过也有可能是因为他对自己的魅力心知肚明，故意拿来迷惑别人。"如果你想报答我的出手相助，让我吃完午饭再走就更好了。"

"不，如果你无处可去，可以留下来，盖勒特。"即使穿着半旧的睡袍坐在床边，他也总能让人想起祭坛上烛火映照下的神像。"我可以给你找一套适合你的衣服。"


End file.
